New Adventures
by Sandstorm111
Summary: The Bloors are still trying to figure out who the illusionist is. they are going to any lengths to find out. charlie/olivia with a little emma/tancred lysander/lauren. There is some ba language an i ont encourage any1 uner 11 to read th
1. Chapter 1

Charlie and all of his friends (Fidelio, Billy, Ben, Lysander, Tancred, Gabriel, Emma, Olivia, and Lauren) were all at the Pets' Café. They were just having a good time eating the food and laughing about old adventures. They were also wondering why the Bloors were doing no plotting and scheming.

"I'm getting so bored!" complained Charlie. "I can't believe the Bloors aren't planning anything yet!"

"I know right?" agreed Olivia. "I'm getting really bored. Plus we have to go back to Bloor's Academy tomorrow. I hope something more exciting happens!"

"Just don't go using your endowment like crazy Liv! Don't want the Bloors knowing about our secret weapon do we?" joked Fidelio. Olivia just threw him a dirty look.

"Let's go over to the bookshop," suggested Ben.

They all quickly agreed and set off for the book store. Julia Indeglew made great sandwiches.

= = = .|. = = =

Meanwhile at Bloor's, Manfred, Dr. Bloor, and old Ezekiel Bloor were up in their rooms having dinner. It was very unpleasant watching Ezekiel eat, as food was flying out of his mouth.

Manfred was on the verge of gagging when the old man said "As you know I've been working on a little experiment to make a secret weapon. It'll get rid of bone for good or torture him so much he'll tell us who that blasted illusionist is!" he was getting so excited spit was now flying everywhere.

"Yes! Whoever it is, Bone defiantly knows and won't tell us. The sooner that child is under control, the better," said an angry Dr. Bloor,

= = = .|. = = =

The kids were walking towards Indeglew's Bookshop. They noticed Tancred and Emma walking farther behind, their heads close together. Both looked kind of embarrassed.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Lysander.

"Nothing!" Tancred said a little to quickly. Everyone looked amused but they kept quiet knowing how touchy Tancred could be.

"So Charlie," Gabriel said breaking the silence. "When is your uncle Paton gonna marry Miss Indeglew?"

Charlie laughed. "Don't know. He never says anything about that. But anyone can see that it's gonna be soon!"

Ben then realized something. "Hey Charlie, have you realized that when they get married Emma is gonna be like related to you?"

Charlie thought about it. "Actually no, I never did think about it. what about you Em?"

"Not until now actually. It's kind of weird to think about."

"Yea it kind of is. Oh well better not talk about it anymore. I wouldn't want my uncle to catch us talking about this." They were now right outside the bookshop.

They walked through the door but the bell was broken so it didn't make any welcoming tinkle. They walked to the back room right in on Paton and Julia kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

Paton and Julia were so caught up in there moment they never noticed the kids standing by the door. They walked back out of the bookshop and burst out laughing.

"Cramp!" gasped Charlie, still laughing.

"Ok Ok" Olivia said trying to get her breath. "We should go over to my house instead."

They walked all the way to Olivia's house with just another chuckle now and again.

At her house they played games and the girls gave each other makeovers. they were there for a while before they noticed the time and decided they should go home.

That night Charlie lay wake thinking. Why weren't the Bloors up to anything? What was up with them? And why was he always happier when he saw Olivia? his thoughts drifted him to sleep.

He and Billy woke up and got ready for school. They ran out to the bus as fast as they could, hoping they wouldn't miss it. They were lucky and got there just in time.

They walked past the stone fountain into the hall. Over three hundred kids were there piling into the hall but it was easy to see Olivia skipping through the hall with here golden dyed hair. Once again he wondered why he was so happy to see her. Fidelio noticed Charlie's happy expression a smiled to himself.

"Hey Charlie, Fido, Billy!" Olivia greeted them.

"Hey Liv! Nice hair. Any plays coming up?" said Charlie

Fidelio tried warning them to be quiet by using hand signals but they didn't notice him. It was too late.

"BONE! VERTIGO! DETENTION!" yelled Manfred.

"WHAT!? We've only been here two fricking minutes jackass!" cried Charlie. Hundreds of startled eyes turned to look in his direction. Charlie instantly regretted his outburst because Manfred's face went a deep red.

"Don't talk to me like that Bone! FOLLOW THE RULES FOR ONCE YOU LITTLE—", he broke off as Charlie stormed into the music coatroom. Everyone still stared in shock.

Charlie didn't know what caused him to yell at Manfred like that. Gabriel, Fidelio, and Billy came in, faces still shocked.

"Charlie, you are either the bravest person ever, or raving mad!" said Fidelio. Gabriel and Billy nodded agreement.

Charlie sighed. "I know. I don't know what came over me."

They had to stop their conversation as more people came in whispering about what happened. The news was already all over the school.

= = = .|. = = =

Charlie managed to stay out of trouble for the day. At break people were still talking about his outburst though.

He was sitting alone on the log pile with his head in his hands. he'd told his friends he wanted to think some things over so they weren't bothering him.

= = = .|. = = =

"I'm gonna go talk to him," declared Olivia. "He looks so miserable."

Lysander stopped her. "He said he wants to be alone though," he reminded her.

"I don't care."


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie looked up to see Olivia coming toward him. He brightened up a little know that it was her and he didn't understand why.

"Charlie? Are you Ok?" she asked.

He turned and faced her. "Yea, I'm fine I guess."

"You don't seem so sure." Charlie laughed softly.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing"

"So what happened that you flipped on Manfred today?

"I don't even know. Everyone's talking about it." the hunting horn sounded. "Race you to the door?"

"You're on!"

= = = .|. = = =

Manfred was still furious. "When can we use the weapon on Bone?"

"When the time is right." answered Dr. Bloor. "It isn't even ready yet. Patience Manfred."

"Fine!"

= = = .|. = = =

Charlie got by the week with no more trouble. He told Billy that he could go home with Fidelio. He was watching them pack his spirits going down again.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow probably," Charlie said.

"Have fun with Livvy!" The three laughed at some joke Charlie didn't understand.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie met Olivia in the King's Room for homework. Manfred wasn't there yet so they just talked.

"Have you noticed the Bloors look like they're planning something?" Charlie asked her.

"Yea! Finally a new adventure. I've been waiting too long for this."

Then Manfred walked in so they had to be quiet and do their homework. after an hour of homework Manfred sent them outside.

"That was so boring!" complained Olivia.

"I know! And I have to do that almost all the time!"

"I feel sorry for you! Why don't we explore the ruin?"

"Ok. We've explored almost everywhere inside so the ruin should be good." They walked up to the three entrances. "Which one?"

"The left one." and with that they walked into the ruin. They forgot that Asa had gone back to the Bloor's side.

= = = .|. = = =

Emma was sitting in her room when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Em."

It was Tancred. "Hey Tanc."

"Hey I was wondering, would you like to go to dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

"Great!"

"Ok bye Tanc." she hung up the phone. She was going to dinner with Tancred!

= = = .|. = = =

Tancred couldn't believe she said yes.

"So she said yea, huh?" asked Lysander

A wide grin spread across Tancred's face. "Yup!"

= = = .|. = = =

At dinner that night Julia and Paton just got finished eating when Paton on his knee.

"Julia? Will you marry me?"

"Of course Paton!"


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie and Olivia were lost in the ruin and it was dark out.

"Oh my god! Charlie what are we gonna do?" cried Olivia.

"I don't know Liv!" Charlie was scared. He'd been lost in the ruin before but Lysander was there to save him.

There was a rustle in the bushes behind them and Olivia screamed. Charlie grabbed her hand. "RUN!"

They kept running and then amazingly the where running out of the ruin. Somehow they had made it out. They stop running and staggered then fell on the ground in exhaustion.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" a voice screamed at them. Charlie looked up and saw Manfred.

"We got lost in the ruin."

"I realize that!" He grabbed Charlie's arm and pulled him up off the ground. his fingers were burning through Charlie's shirt and into his skin.

"Augh! You bastard!" Charlie screamed in pain.

"Let him go!" cried Olivia. Manfred gave Charlie a last punch in the stomach and dropped him on the ground where he lay moaning in pain. "Charlie? Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine," he tried to stand up but stumble, pain making his eyes blurry.

"Let me help."

Together they made their way up to the dormitories. They said goodnight and went to bed.

= = = .|. = = =

The next day Weedon got them and told them their rides were here. Charlie's arm still had welts on it.

"See you at the Pets' Café!" Charlie called. Olivia waved and got in the car.

When he got home, he found Maisie had already made him a feast. She told him about Paton and Julia getting engaged and Charlie was very happy for his uncle. He didn't show her the welts on his arm. He finished his food and went to the Pets' Café.

= = = .|. = = =

"How was detention?" Lysander asked after the news of Paton and Julia had passed around.

Charlie looked at Olivia and told them what happened and showed them the marks on his arm.

"They're still there?" gasped Olivia.

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Lauren,

"Manfred is horrible," Billy said grimly.


	6. Chapter 6

On Monday people were still talking about Charlie and his outburst. But today he just laughed with them. He avoided Manfred as much as possible.

At break Charlie walked up to Tancred and Emma. "How was your date?" he asked them.

"Great!" Tancred said, smiling down at Emma. "So what about you and Liv?" he asked innocently but with mischief glittering in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You're joking right? You don't think we haven't noticed do you?" said Tancred.

"Yea seriously Charlie! I think Olivia is the only one who hasn't noticed!" added Emma.

"NOTICED WHAT!?" cried Charlie.

"THAT YOU LIKE HER!" They both said at the same time.

Charlie gaped at them then just walked away to join Fidelio and Lysander. They said the same thing that Emma and Tancred did and Charlie wondered what was going on. He walked away from them to join Billy, Gabriel, and Olivia. Gabriel and Billy were then called away by Fidelio and Charlie realized that this was a trap for him and Olivia.

"Hey Liv."

She was about to say hi but then someone called Charlie's name. They turned and saw Manfred. He turned to Olivia with a scared look and she returned it. then he sighed and said, "Wish me luck," and went toward Manfred.

"Well?" he asked Manfred.

"Oh, I just thought I'd warn you to watch your back. There's a little experiment going on so I just thought I'd tell you." He gave a funny smile and a chill ran up Charlie's spine. "Now run along to your little girlfriend."

"Yes sir jackass!" he said sarcastically. Manfred just kept walking. He turned around to find Olivia but she was surrounded by a bunch of drama students. She saw Charlie and sent them away so they could talk.

"What did he want?" she asked him when they were alone.

"He said," Charlie stopped for a second, "that I should watch my back and that there was an experiment going on," his voice dropped to a whisper. " They want me gonna that's for sure."

Olivia looked at his distressed face and it worried her. He was always upbeat and happy but not right now. Before she could say anything the hunting horn sounded and they had to go to their classes. That's day they made sure that their friends knew about the experiment.

= = = .|. = = =

The week went by quickly and Charlie didn't get detention again. On Thursday there was a buzz of excitement. At breakfast Charlie went down and found Fidelio.

"Have you heard Charlie?!"

"The Bloors are throwing a dance!"


	7. Chapter 7

"A dance?" Charlie echoed. He never heard of a dance at Bloor's Academy.

"Yea! It's on Saturday."

"Who are you taking?"

For once Fidelio looked embarrassed. "I'm thinking of Kelsi Merie. She plays the violin too." Charlie smiled when he saw Fidelio blush.

"What about Gabe?"

"Samantha Klem from his piano class."

"Cool," he looked distracted and Fidelio didn't blame him. Then his eyes went bright. "Go ask her about the dance. Go ask Kelsi about the dance. She's looking at you." Charlie smiled and walked away.

= = = .|. = = =

At break Charlie saw Gabriel and Samantha walking and not far away Fidelio and Kelsi. Charlie smiled. Looked like things were going smoothly for them. His thoughts flew to Olivia. They'd been doing that since he heard about the dance. He saw her talking to Emma and decided to ask her to the dance. He hoped she would say yes.

= = = .|. = = =

"Charlie's coming this way," Emma said to Olivia.

"Charlie?" she sounded excited. "Do you think he'll ask me to the dance?" Olivia wanted him to ask her to the dance since this morning.

"Maybe. I'm gonna go talk to Tanc." she left with a small wave to Charlie.

"Hey Liv!" Olivia turned and saw Charlie. He had a nervous smile on his face. It made her smile because he looked happier than he had in days. "I was wondering, um, if you'd like to, uh, go to the dance? Like with me?"

"Ok! I'd love to go with you!" She smiled and he smiled back, no longer nervous.

"It's a date then!" He hugged her briefly before the hunting horn sounded.


	8. Chapter 8

Before he knew it, it was Saturday and he was getting ready for the dance. He wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black tie, and black pants. He was waiting for Olivia to come so that Lysander's dad could pick them all up.

When she got to diamond corner she looked so beautiful Charlie almost forgot how to breathe. She had dark blue streaks in her brown hair and she had a black dress on. His mother insisted on taking pictures.

Soon they were all in the back of the car. Charlie and Fidelio were sitting next to Kelsi and Olivia, in the middle; Lysander and Lauren were in the front, Gabriel and Samantha in the back with Tancred and Emma.

Bloor's Academy was decorated so nicely, even better than it was for the hundred heads dinner 2 years ago when they were 12. It even had a karaoke machine with a spotlight picking out random couple to sing.

"Let's dance Charlie!" said Olivia, and she dragged him away.

"Those two are gonna have a great time tonight!" laughed Fidelio to everyone.

Charlie and Olivia were indeed having a wonderful time. But then the spotlight fell on them and the next thing they knew, they were being pushed up onto the stage. Charlie gave Olivia a startled glance and she returned it. They were given microphones and the music began.

Girl:

We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

boy:  
No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start

(Both)  
And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Girl:  
We were strangers on a crazy adventure

boy:

Never dreaming how our dreams would come true

(Both)

Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Yeah

Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

After the music stopped they just looked into each other's eyes. That one perfect moment was over in just a few seconds. They didn't even notice the cheers coming from the audience.

"I didn't now you could sing," said a breathless Charlie.

"Neither did I. You sang great too." They stepped off the stage not noticing the hundreds of eyes still on them. "That song was pretty ironic, don't you think?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok, I did _not_ know that Charlie or Olivia could sing!" exclaimed Gabriel.

"Neither did I but I guess they can sing after all. But when they got on that stage I nearly laughed my ass off when I saw their faces!" laughed Fidelio.

"It really was amazing on Liv's part. I knew she could act but sing?!" added Emma "And I heard Charlie playing the guitar in his class the other day. He's getting really good."

"Yea I heard him too. Those two are pretty talented!" said Kelsi who was dancing with Fidelio.

They were all still shocked and it looked like Charlie and Olivia were too. they were just standing there talking but still in a dancing position. Then they walked over to a table and sat down watching the people dancing.

= = = .|. = = =

Charlie and Olivia had decided to start dancing again but as soon as they started the song changed to something a bit slower. The song "Kiss Me" was requested by Lauren. As soon as the first words were out they turned to look at each other. They leaned in and kissed.

= = = .|. = = =

The others happened to be looking at them and they all went "awww".

"You know it's about time they figured out what they mean to each other," Tancred sighed and smiled down at Emma.

"Yea they've been crazy about each other for a while now. They just never admitted it to anyone or themselves." Emma agreed.

Lysander and Lauren were dancing past them. "Just like you two!" he laughed as he and Lauren danced away. Emma and Tancred blushed.

= = = .|. = = =

After the dance was over and people were filing out, Charlie was walking beside Olivia when he was suddenly pulled away. He tried to call out but a hand covered his mouth. Then suddenly he was in a room. Dr. Bloor and Ezekiel were there and Manfred was the one holding him. There was some machine behind them and Charlie new that it was the experiment they were working on.

"Well well if it isn't little Charlie!" Dr. Bloor said in a mocking voice. "Ready to tell us who the illusionist is?"

"I don't now who it is!" insisted Charlie. He tried to run but Manfred punched him in the stomach then kneed him in the face. He felt the blood pouring out of his nose and mouth. He made a small "oof" as the wind was knocked out of him. He wasn't gonna let Manfred get the better of him anymore. Charlie stood up and threw the strongest punch he had into Manfred's nose. There was a crunch and Charlie knew he had broken Manfred's nose. Manfred yelled in agony and Charlie shot out of the room running back the way he came.

He found his friends where he'd left them staring dumbfounded at the place Charlie had been.

"Charlie!" cried Olivia seeing the blood covering his face.

"Run!" He gasped as he shook some blood away. He grabbed her hand and just ran all the way to diamond corner without stopping at all. He turned around seeing that his friends were still following him dumbly. He burst through the door and then collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.

"What Happened?!" cried Amy Bone seeing her son bleeding on the floor. Nobody knew what to tell her.

Then amazingly Charlie stood up in spite of his exhaustion and told them what happened as they cleaned off the blood.

"You broke his nose?" asked Tancred in disbelief. Charlie just nodded. "Wow."

"I'm so dead on Monday aren't I?"

They all nodded and Olivia had tears in her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

After everyone left promising to got to the Pets' Café tomorrow Charlie fell into an uneasy sleep. He woke up from horrible dreams he couldn't remember afterwards.

In the morning he felt as though he'd had no sleep at all. He went to the Pets' Café making sure Claerwen was with him. She was his pet when he came here.

Charlie saw his friends at the back table with Benjamin. He hoped they hadn't told him about last night yet.

"How was the dance?" Benjamin asked.

"It was great!" '_Until the end'_ Charlie thought bitterly.

"Yea, Charlie and I had to sing actually. He was really good," Olivia added with a small smile.

"So were you," Charlie told her. Benjamin was staring at the two in disbelief.

"_You _sang?"

Fidelio answered him. "Yea they were both great. If only you went to Bloors' too.

"Yea but then something happened when we were walking out. Charlie, tell him." Lysander said.

Charlie didn't look thrilled to be talking about what happened. "Well, Manfred came out of nowhere and dragged me away to this room. Dr. Bloor and Ezekiel were there too. Behind them was some machine which is apparently their secret weapon. It didn't look bad but we know it is. It was kind of small which I didn't expect. But then Dr. Bloor ordered me to tell him who the illusionist was. I said I didn't know and tried to get away but Manfred was there. He punched me over and over, in my stomach and face. I kneed him somewhere that you don't wanna be kneed and punched him in the nose. I'm pretty sure I broke it." Charlie gave a small smile of satisfaction. "I ran out of the room and found everyone just standing there wondering where I went. We ran to my house and stayed there a while."

"He was covered in blood by the time we got there," Gabriel put in.

Benjamin stared at Charlie. "Your dead tomorrow right?"

"Yea probably." said Charlie. "But Manfred probably won't show his face if his nose is all wrapped up." He laughed.

"I'm gonna talk to the Mr. and Mrs. Onimous about getting a karaoke machine." Gabriel said.

"Don't think I'm gonna sing!" Olivia and Charlie laughed.

"Ok I think it's a good idea though."

"This kind of got off topic," Lysander interrupted them. "We should be talking about that secret weapon."

"Your right Sander," Emma agreed. "This could be dangerous for all of us. Especially you Charlie."

"Why me?" his face suddenly grew serious.

"The Bloors have always wanted you out of the way, ever since you came to the school," Tancred told him.

"Yea. You're the one who always screws up their plans," Gabriel added. Charlie and Olivia began to look more worried than everyone else at the table.

"Your right I guess," he said. "But what can we do? We don't even know what that dumb weapon does! The only way to figure that out would be for me to…" There was no need to say anything else. The others were staring at him in horror.

"Charlie, don't risk your life for me!" Olivia pleaded. "I'm not worth it!"

Charlie looked up. "Of course you're worth it! All of you are! I'm not letting you get hurt!" Pain filled his eyes. "I'd risk my life for you as many times as I have to."


	11. Chapter 11

"Charlie I said don't do it and I meant it!" Olivia told him. "There has to be another way!"

"What if there isn't!?"

Olivia didn't answer him at first. "Just please try not to get hurt."

"I'll try. We'll see what happens tomorrow and got from there. Bu we should get home now. Let's talk tomorrow." They all agreed and left.

= = = .|. = = =

At school the next day, Charlie found that he was right about Manfred not showing his face. At break nobody had seen him yet at all. When he was walking back inside with Olivia after break Weedon came out and told him he was to go to Dr. Bloor's office. He exchanged a glance with Olivia and walked away.

He knocked on the door and went in. He saw, once again the weapon and Manfred standing behind it. Even in this kind of situation Charlie had to restrain a laugh when he saw how wrapped up Manfred's nose was.

"Are you ready to tell us who the illusionist is?" Dr. Bloor asked Charlie.

"Never!" Charlie realized too late that he admitted that he knew who the illusionist was.

"So you admit it! It took you 2 years!" laughed Dr. Bloor.

"Tell us!" Manfred snarled.

"NO!"

"Very well," Dr. Bloor said calmly. "Manfred, you know what to do."

Manfred just picked up the weapon and stared at Charlie. He didn't hypnotize him, but he concentrated on him. Then there was a sudden flask and electricity was shooting through Charlie. He screamed in agony.

"Tell us who it is!" Dr. Bloor screamed at Charlie.

"Never!" Charlie managed to yell through the pain shooting through his body. He saw a small light shining above Manfred's head. "Claerwen!" He said some words in his welsh language and a chair hurtled through the air at Manfred. It broke the connection as Manfred ran away from it dropping the weapon. The electricity stopped and Charlie fell to the ground gasping.

"Now you know what will happen if you defy us again." He and Manfred walked away leaving Charlie on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia noticed that Charlie was talking a very long time in Dr. Bloor's office. She told the others and her, Fidelio, and Gabriel went to find him.

They went to Dr. Bloor's office and knocked on the door. Nobody answered so they just opened the door. Olivia screamed. Charlie lay on the ground just in front of them. His eyes were closed and his moth rested on is arm.

"Find the others!" she ordered Fidelio. He didn't see to hear her. He was staring at Charlie in horror. "NOW!" he jerked is head up and ran off. Gabriel went with him. Olivia went over to Charlie and rested her head on his chest to listen to is breathing. He was still breathing but it was all uneven.

She started to cry as she lay down beside him. Her tears fell on his face. He blinked his eyes and looked at Olivia. "Liv?" then his eyes closed again.

She looked up. "Charlie?" he gave her a faint smile. "Charlie!" she cried in joy, knowing he was ok. Sort of.

Olivia heard footsteps behind them. She turned and saw Fidelio and Gabriel who looked exhausted with, Emma, Tancred, Lysander, and Billy. She put a finger to her lips warning them to be quiet. "He was just awake," she whispered. "I think he's gonna be ok, but he is still breathing unevenly."

"Should we move him? It could be risky." Tancred said.

Lysander looked unsure. "Well we need to get him out of this office. Who knows when Dr. Bloor will come back?"

"Should we take him to the nurse?" Billy asked.

"We should leave the nurse out of this," Gabriel said.

"Yea she probably should know abut this," Fidelio agreed. Emma just chewed her finger nervously.

"Well what can we do!? We can't leave him hear! It's not safe at all!" Olivia cried.

"I'm not gonna die you know," came a croaky laugh. They hardly recognized that voice as Charlie's.

"Charlie!" Olivia flung herself on the ground beside him.

"The shit I have to go through to keep you guys out of trouble!" He laughed. He already sounded much stronger. He sat up and looked around trying to remember where he was and what he was doing. The confusion in his eyes turned to realization when he saw the broken chair, the piece of metal on the ground, and Claerwen fluttering in front of him. He shivered.

"Are you ok?" Olivia asked worriedly, sitting beside him.

He gave her a reassuring smile and nodded unconvincingly. "I'll be fine. I just need some rest and then I'll tell you all that happened tomorrow," he looked at Fidelio. "What time is it?"

Fidelio looked at his watch and his eyes went wide with shock. "It's time to get to bed. Matron will be starting her rounds!"

"We'll never make it in time!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yes we will!" Charlie said determinedly. He stood up unsteadily and started running. He looked clumsy. The others quickly followed. They ran around corners as fast as they could. (Breakfast Club music starts in the background). They narrowly avoided Matron several times, skidding to halts all over the place.

They all jumped into bed just as Matron reached the dorms. They gave relieved sighs all at the same time not knowing that the others were doing the same.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Charlie felt much better. He finished his music lesson early so he went down to the cafeteria. He found cook and Dr. Saltweather talking in a corner. As he walked up to them they greeted him.

"You're here early," Dr. Saltweather commented.

"They said I could go early I was doing so well."

"You've gotten much better since you switched to guitar."

"Thank you, sir."

"Charlie, you don't look all that well," Cook said worriedly.

Charlie told her what had happened the night before.

"Oh you poor boy!" cook gave him some cookies just as kids began to come in.

During break that day Charlie approached his friends.

"Ready to tell us what happened last night?" Tancred asked impatiently. Emma nudged him hard in the arm on one side and Lysander did the same on his other. He rubbed his sore arms. Charlie hardly noticed anyway. He was still painful.

"Well you now that I was sent to Dr. Bloor's office. When I got there Manfred and Dr. Bloor were there with that weapon they've been working on. They gave me a last chance to tell them who the illusionist was. I wasn't thinking and I said never. That blew it! They know that I know now." He looked miserably down at his feet. "Dr. Bloor nodded to Manfred and Manfred too the weapon thing in his hands. He concentrated on my face but he didn't hypnotize me. Then bolts upon bolts of electricity were shooting through me. That machine, weapon or whatever you wanna call it turns Manfred's fire into electricity. Then I saw Claerwen above his head. I had her shoot a chair at him to break the connection. I blacked out for a while and next thing I new Olivia was there beside me." He smiled at her.

"You lead some life Charlie," Fidelio said solemnly. Billy nodded in agreement.

"What made you wake up? You looked dead when I was there!" said Gabriel.

"Well," Charlie began hesitantly. "I heard Olivia crying and I couldn't take it. I think that's why." Olivia looked at him surprised and blushing. Charlie smiled at her.

"Oh! On a brighter note there is a surprise for you two at the Pets' Café." Gabriel said brightening the mood.

"You didn't!" exclaimed Charlie.

"I did! They got a karaoke machine to bring in customers. I heard that its working too!"

"That's great!" said Emma.

"And uh, Charlie and Liv are the first ones to use it."


	14. Chapter 14

"You didn't!" Charlie said trying to sound mad but he couldn't help his laugh or his smile. Olivia smiled too.

"Yea!" Gabriel laughed and he looked relieved that they didn't ill him.

"Why don't any of you sing? It's not just about me and Liv. Plus none of you sang at the dance so I don't see how that's fair." Charlie laughed.

They all looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Yea right!" Tancred laughed and they all laughed some more. The hunting horn sounded and they raced each other to the door.

= = = .|. = = =

The week passed by very quickly after that. Billy got on the bus with Charlie after they all agreed to meet at the Pets' Café as soon as they got home.

Maisie had already prepared a feast that she promised Charlie she would keep warm until he got home. He called Benjamin and left.

Charlie and Billy met Emma, Olivia, and Benjamin right outside the café. Everyone else was already inside. They were about to go in when Charlie stopped Olivia. None of the others noticed.

"Want to come over my house tomorrow?" he whispered.

Olivia's gray eyes lit up immediately. "I should be able to. My parents are gone for the weekend anyway so they probably won't mind."

"Great!" and they went inside but were almost immediately intercepted by Mr. Onimous.

"Hey kids! Are you ready?" they looked at each other and nodded. "Then ill go introduce the customers to the karaoke machine." He gestured to something covered by a cloth. They nodded and went to there table. Everyone smiled at them.

"Gabe, I can't believe that you got us into this!" Charlie sighed. Gabriel just laughed good humouredly.

Mr. Onimous called their names and they had to go.

As they walked they heard their friends cheering loud as possible and the animals went crazy before their owners calmed them down. Charlie and Olivia laughed and stopped just before the music started.

girl:  
In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But some where in my secret heart

I know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

boy:  
I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes

both:  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
we're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way.

It stopped and their friends cheered once again as they walked to the table and the animals went crazy again.

"Satisfied?" Charlie asked Benjamin and Billy who stared at them. They nodded. Charlie and Olivia laughed.

"I chose that song just for you two!" Tancred laughed.

"Yea yea! You can all stop now!" Olivia laughed.

None of them ended up singing so Charlie wasn't too happy about that but he let it go. There wasn't much to talk about after they told Benjamin about the electrocution that Charlie had gotten. Benjamin looked almost scared and very worried. They decided to leave then.

Charlie stopped Olivia when they were walking out. He kissed her cheek and murmured, "See you tomorrow."

"Of course. I'll be there."

Everyone stared at them smiling. Tancred brought Emma a little away from the others and whispered something in her ear and she blushed.

Charlie invited Benjamin over and he, Charlie, and Billy walked to Charlie's house. They just played video games and messed around until they got tired.

"So you and Olivia huh?" Benjamin asked slyly as Charlie played some notes on his guitar. "Never thought that would happen."

"I did! Ever seen them together over the past years?" Billy laughed.

Charlie looked at them and just laughed. "She's coming over tomorrow."

"I'll go over to Ben's place tonight and sleep there." Billy suggested and Benjamin nodded in agreement.

Charlie looked at them gratefully. "I was actually going to suggest that honestly. We've gotten no time together except at the dance." He looked at the picture of them at the dance on his dresser.

"Well I should be getting home now. Come one Billy." Billy got his things.

"Want me to walk with you?" Charlie asked.

"Nah. You get some shut eye for tomorrow!"

They left so Charlie got to sleep early.


	15. Chapter 15

Charlie didn't now that Olivia was looking at the same picture. She was very excited about tomorrow and she didn't think that she would be able to sleep. She picked up a picture of her and her friends from 3 years ago.

"How much we've changed these few years!" she murmured to herself.

She picked up another picture of them all riding to the dance and smiled. She pulled out another photo. Charlie was running away from one of her scarier illusions: a night in black brandishing a dark axe. She loved making illusions to scare people.

The next one was very funny too. Tancred and Lysander were climbing a wall of the Red Castle for a competition when Tancred tried to blow Lysander off the wall. She caught the picture while Lysander was in midair.

Olivia got tired so she put the pictures away and went to sleep.

= = = .|. = = =

The next morning Charlie got up and ready by 8 o'clock. He was lying on his bed when his dad looked in after hearing the music Charlie was playing.

"Ready already?" Lyell Bone asked his son a little surprised. Charlie told him about Olivia coming over last night. "It's still early."

"Yea I know. I got up early and couldn't fall back asleep so I got ready."

Lyell looked at his son nodding. "You're getting good with the guitar," he observed. "You take after me after all!"

Charlie laughed. "I'm trying to write something for Olivia but it's not working out very well."

"I tried to do the same thing on the piano. It wasn't easy but it worked out in the end."

"I'll keep trying."

Before his father could answer the doorbell rang. Charlie looked out the window to see who it could be this early in the morning.

"It's her!" he exclaimed in surprise. He jumped up and went to the door. When he opened it she walked in smiling at him. "Hey Liv. You're here early," He led the way to the kitchen.

"My parents had to leave early and I wanted to surprise you. I didn't think you would be awake yet." She told him.

"I woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep. Want anything to eat or drink while we're down here?"

"No, I ate before I left. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Let's go up to my room. Maybe there's something to do there." He led the way to his room.

When Olivia saw the pictures on his dresser it reminded her of last night. "I was looking at old pictures all last night." She said as she went to pick one up.

"Me too. I look at my old pictures frequently," he laughed.

"What about your endowment?" she asked in surprise. "I thought you liked to stay away from pictures and things like that."

He shrugged, "Not as much as I used to. I can control it better now so I don't hear voices. It scares people when they see my face floating in thin air." He laughed.

They couldn't find anything to do so Olivia suggested that they go for a walk they let their feet wander and didn't notice where they were going not even when they went past the bookstore.

= = = .|. = = =

All of their friends happened to be in the bookstore and just happened to be looking out the window at that exact moment when Charlie and Olivia passed.

"Now where are they going?" Lauren wondered out loud.

"Oooh! Oooh! Let's follow them!" Tancred begged.

"We should give them a bit of privacy," Lysander disagreed and Emma nodded.

"Awww! Come on! You now you want to!" Fidelio tried to persuade them.

After a lot of arguing, they all ended agreeing to follow them.


	16. Chapter 16

Charlie and Olivia wandered to the park.

"Whoa! I think we came too far," Charlie finally realized out loud.

"I didn't even realize where we were!" Olivia exclaimed while Charlie laughed in agreement.

"Well what should we do while we're here?" Charlie asked.

"Uh... I don't know," she looked up at Charlie who stared back down at her. "Can we just go sit in the grass for a while? We came a long way."

"Ok." He led the way to a sunny patch of ground and lay back closing his eyes. Olivia curled up next to him. They both fell asleep in no time after not getting much rest the night before.

A loud bark woke them both up just a half an hour later. Charlie jumped up and so did Olivia. Runner Bean was running at them from across the park and all of their friends were following him.

"YOU BLEW OUR COVER!" Tancred yelled at the big yellow dog and thin breeze started to fly around.

"DON'T YELL AT MY DOG!" Benjamin screamed furiously. "HE COULDN'T HELP IT!"

"OF COURSE HE COULD!" Fidelio shot back at him. The rest stared at the three arguing boy nervously. Nobody noticed Charlie and Olivia glaring at them.

Charlie stomped up to the group. He looked furious. They all stopped arguing once they saw Charlie's angry glares with Olivia standing rigid with anger just behind them. They actually looked scared and Runner Bean, knowing that something bad was about to happen, laid down and covered his head with his paws.

"YOU FOLLOWED US!!" Charlie screamed accusingly at them.

"Why can't we just have a minute without somebody following us?" Olivia cried heatedly at them.

Nobody knew what to say to them so Charlie growled, "Come on Liv!" and they left leaving everyone staring blankly after them.

Lysander was the first to speak. "We should let them calm down and then we should go apologize."

Everyone nodded blankly.

= = = .|. = = =

Charlie and Olivia kept up a slow pace when they were going back to Charlie's house. By the time they got to Diamond Corner it was getting dark out.

"It's so nice out tonight," Olivia said.

"Let's stay out side for a while," Charlie suggested.

"It's getting dark out though," she said confused.

Charlie shrugged. "So?"

Olivia smiled. "Well I guess I can't argue to that. Ok."

Charlie chose a spot on the lawn where it was darker than the rest. He lay down beside Olivia and they both stared at the stars.

"Finally alone," Charlie murmured. He turned to Olivia and she looked back at him. He brushed some of the hair out of her face. "Your hair looks great today." She smile very wide. "Wanna go inside? It's gotta be pretty late."

"Yea." They got up and walked to the house. Charlie opened the door very quietly and let her in first then closed the door quietly.

"My room." He whispered. She followed him up to his room where he picked up his guitar.

"I forgot you played the guitar. Can you play me something?" she went and sat on his bed.

"Like what?"

"Anything."

"Ok." He took his guitar to the nearest chair and played two notes. Then he launched himself into music. Olivia didn't recognize it and she wondered if he made it up himself. Her eyes started to close. He looked up at her still playing. "Tired?" she nodded slowly. "You're staying at Em's house right?" she nodded again and lay down. She was asleep in seconds. Charlie walked to the bed and pulled some blankets over her. The sat on his bed and fell asleep sitting straight up.


	17. Chapter 17

Charlie woke up at 5 in the morning. Olivia was still asleep so he got in the shower and got ready for the day. He walked back into his room and she was still sleeping. He picked up his guitar and started playing. The automatic notes that came from his fingers were the same ones he played to Olivia last night. "Olivia's song!" he whispered to himself.

At around quarter after 6 Olivia woke up. Charlie was still playing the song he played last night. She thought that it was beautiful. She shifted and Charlie looked up.

"Hey Liv! You're up a little early aren't you?" he laughed.

She noticed his hair was wet and laughed. "Aren't you?"

"I'm usually up pretty early. Wanna see the sun rise? We've got about an hour if that."

"Sure. Let me get ready first though." She ran to the bathroom with her bag and Charlie heard the shower start a few seconds later. He picked up his guitar again and waited. She came back 20 minutes later wearing a red polo and skinny jeans.

"We still have about forty minutes but we can get up there a little early." Charlie said.

"Up _there_?"

Charlie laughed. "I guess I forgot to tell you. We're gonna watch from the roof."

"The roof?"

"Yea I do this frequently. Perfectly safe."

"Ok then. Let's go."

They quietly walked out of the house. She stared up at the roof. Charlie noticed. "I'll help you, don't worry." She nodded. "I'll go up first to show you where to put your feet and stuff then climb back down and spot you."

"Sounds good." She agreed immediately. He nodded and jumped up to the first hold. He climbed slowing making sure Olivia got every movement me made so that she did not fall. Once he was at the top he called back down to her. "Got that?" she nodded so he said; "I'll jump down now and show you how to climb down later."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "JUMP DOWN? You'll kill yourself!"

He laughed and called "No I won't! I have done this before. I am gonna take a running start!" he disappeared from the edge of the roof. Next thing she saw was Charlie flying through the air. He hit the ground on his feet without stumbling.

Olivia stared at him in shock. "How the hell did you do that?!"

He laughed. "Like I said. I have done this a thousand times before." She still stared at him so he said, "Time to go up. Do you know the holds?"

"Yea I can do it." She started out slowly and eventually went faster. It wasn't too hard. Finally she made it to the top. She looked down at Charlie who was smiling. "I'm gonna grab the camera first! We can take pictures." He ran inside and cam out a minute later with his new digital camera. "Ok I'm coming up now!" He climbed up fast. It took him less than a minute.

"We're so high!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I know." He laughed and took a picture of Olivia. "First one!"

"Give me that!" she grabbed the camera and chased Charlie across the roof. They took funny pictures of each other and chased each other across the roof as the sun came up.

"Caught you!" Charlie gasped as he caught her arm.

Suddenly she whipped around and threw her arms around his neck. "Caught you." They laughed. "Yesterday was really fun. I'm glad I came over."

"I'm glad too."

"What were you playing when I woke up? It was the same as last night."

"It's just something I'm putting together. It hasn't got a name yet."

"You're writing a song? That's great! When it's finished can I hear it?"

"Tell you what. You can be the very first one to hear it. I promise you that."

"Thanks Charlie!"

He was about to kiss her when somebody pulled into the driveway. Uncle Paton got out of the drivers seat.

"What are you two doing?" he asked with a large smile across his face. He obviously knew what they were doing.

"Nothing!" Charlie called back smiling. His eyes didn't stray from Olivia's once. Paton gave a knowing smile and walked inside.

"How long are your parents gonna be away?"

"Just this weekend. I'm staying with Em for the weekend."

"I guess we should get you over to the bookshop then," he said and looked a little disappointed.

"Not yet. It's still too early. I doubt anybody is even awake yet."

"Ok," he gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. "We can at least get off of the roof then." He laughed. "I'll go down first then if you fall I can catch you."


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone had come to the bookshop early. Other than Charlie and Olivia of course. The rest of them were still a little shocked at Olivia and Charlie's reaction when they found out that they had been spying on them. But Emma really couldn't blame them. She knew that she would freak out too if they had all been spying on her and Tancred.

"I knew we shouldn't have followed them!" Lysander blurted out in a frustrated voice. Lauren put a hand on his shoulder in a calming way.

"You agreed to it!" Tancred shot back at him angrily.

"We should all apologize for it," Lauren said.

"Yea," Benjamin agreed while the rest of them just nodded.

"Liv is staying here while her parents are out of town," Emma said.

"Then Charlie will probably walk her over here that way we can say sorry then. If Charlie comes inside," Billy said. For an eleven year old he was surprisingly smart about everything that was going on. Must have to do with always hanging out with 14 and 16 year olds. Pfft, teenagers.

"But how long will it be until they come, if they come?" Fidelio asked.

"We'll just have to wait," Lysander told him. "I hope it's not long."

===.|.===

Charlie and Olivia were just sitting in his room doing nothing. "There's not really much we can do right now," Charlie said.

"Let's put the pictures on your computer. That way we can print them out and we can each have one," Olivia suggested. While they did that they laughed at themselves. Some of them were hilarious. Olivia realized that Charlie's parents hadn't come up once while she'd been there. "Do your parents ever check on you?"

"No, not usually. They pretty much leave me to myself unless it's time to eat or something. It's actually pretty peaceful here. Iv'e got some woods in the back even though I'm not allowed back there but oh well."

"Your lucky. If we were at my house my mom or dad would be coming up every ten minutes!"

Charlie laughed and looked at the clock. "It's 2 pm. I guess you should get to the bookstore."

"Ok let me get my things," she said. Charlie thought that she sounded a bit disappointed and smiled.

"I could walk you there. I need to get Billy anyway so that he doesn't have to walk here alone."

"That sounds great. I'm ready."

They walked slowly outside. Today had been perfect and yesterday had been too. Other than the little inconvenience at the park that is. It was too bad that it had to end. But tomorrow they would be going back to Bloor's Academy for another week. What if they tried to do something else?

"Tomorrow is gonna suck shit!" Charlie complained.

"Yea," Olivia nodded. Then she said, "Um, Charlie?"

"Hm?"

"Are you afraid the the Bloor's might try to hurt you? Or any one of us?"

He looked at her for a long moment surprised at how she seemed to read his thoughts. "Yes. I don't want anyone else to even have to think about what i went through," he shook his head. "I don't know what I'd do if i had to live with the fact that anyone went through that kind of pain. It's basicly my fault."

Olivia looked confused. "How is it your fault?"

"The old man and the rest of those bastards only made that stupid thing because of me so that they could put me in my place."

"Oh," was all Olivia said because they had reached the bookstore. They went inside and were surprised to find all of their friends in the front part of the shop looking at them. Then Lysander stepped forward.

"We're sorry."


	19. Chapter 19

Charlie an Olivia stood there staring at them. They looked at eachother not knowing what to say. Then Benjamin stepped forward and said,"Yea. We shouln't have followed you. It was wrong of us to do that."

"We thought that it would be fun," Tancred added."But now we know that we really should have just given you some privacy."

Olivia surprised Charlie by saying,"It's Ok." She ha been so furious at them before but now she was ready to forgive them. Charlie agreed too an they all looked relieved for them to do that.

"So other than that little mishap at the park," Fidelio said."How was your day? Well days actually."

Charlie smiled."Pretty good. i had to sleep on the floor though. Liv passed out in my bed."

"What?" They all looked at Olivia.

"Not like that! He was playing the guitar for me and something about the song just made me tired."

"What song were you playing?" Lauren asked.

Charlie shrugged."I just made it up as I went along."

"Hey, you turning into a little songwriter aren't you?" Billy laughed. It didn't really make sense how he called Charlie little though.

"I remember when you couldn't play shit! And now your writing songs!" Fidelio exclaimed and all of them including Charlie laughed.

"Well, I should probably head home," Charlie told them a bit reluctantly.

"Can't you stay for liike another hour?" Olivia begged.

Apparently she knew that Charlie couln't turn her down so he smiled an agreed to it.

They didn't do much but talk about random crap in that hour like what was going on with some of the kids in the school and who was going out with who. Then Charlie sai that he really needed to leave and Olivia went with him into the shop area. "See you tomorrow Livvy," he murmured.

"Bye Charlie," she replied and hugged him. "I just realized how tall you got since we met four years ago!" she said quietly. He laughed, kissed her and left with Billy.

She walked back into the back of the shop an she foun everyone staring at her with big smiles plastered on their faces. "What?" she asked them.

"Oh, nothing," Tancred said with a grin still on his face. Not long after that everyone else left leaving Olivia and Emma to got up to Emma's room.

"So, what did you and Charlie do after you left the park?"

"We just went back to his house. By the time we got there it was dark and we just laid down in the grass for a while."

"But you slept there!"

"Em, nothing happened. I promise. If something did happen i would tell you. I was just really tired. And like Charlie said, he slept on the floor. This morning we got up early while it was still dark and went up on the roof to see the sun rise. We took some pictures an Charlie nearly fell off the roof."

Emma laughed and said, "Well it seems like you two had fun."

"Yea. We had a great time. But what about tomorrow?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just wanted you to know that just about all of the events that take place in this story not including the things with the bloors are things that have happened to me. like the roof thing.


	20. Chapter 20

As Billy and Charlie walked to his house Billy asked innocently, "So, did you and Olivia have fun?" The question might have been innocent but there was mischeif in his eyes.

Charlie looked down at the eleven- year- old. "Yea. We had a great time. especially when we climbed up on the roof this morning."

"On the roof?" Billy asked incredulously.

Charlie was suddenly aware that he and Olivia had left thtat part out. "Uh, yea. Early this morning we went on the roof to watch the sunrise. I'll have to take you up there someday. It's actually really beautiful."

Now they had reached home nd after greeting his parents and maisie they went up to his roof. Charlie showed Billy some of the pictures and Billy laughed his ass off at some of them.

When they were done Billy asked Charlie if here could hear the song he wrote and Charlie got out his guitar and played. Billy had to admit that it was some beautiful playing. There was something about it that was different than most music. It was softer and just, well he really didn't even know.

"Billy," Charlie began. "Don't tell Olivia this but, I'm really writing the song for her. I'm still trying to come up with some lyrics but i haven't really had much time." Billy just stared at him but eventually nodded. Charlie looked up at his alarm clock."Shit! We gotta pack our bags for tomorrow. It's two in the morning!"

The two boys hurriedly packed their bags and went to sleep for three hours of sleep.

= = =.|.= = =

They both woke up an hour early. It's weird how when you get almost no sleep at all you get up so much easier. They didn't feel like going back to sleep so they got ready for school. They had two hours to spare so Charlie played songs on the guitar while Billy had to guess them.

They ran to catch the bus at 7 o'clock and they sat with Fidelio and Gabriel though nobody on the bus really said anything to eachother. Who actually likes Monday mornings though?

When the bus arrived in the square there was a giant mush of blue, purple, and green. It was easy to spot Olivia and Lysander who both always stood out. Emma and Tancred weren't so easy but everyone just guessed that they'd be in the green coatroom already.

Charlie ran to Olivia just before she got into her coatroom and cuaght her arm. Olivia spun around in surprise but smiled when she recognized Charlie. She hugged him tightly as they were now both very much aware of the no talking rule. They went to there separet coatrooms sadly.

= = = .|.= = =

Manfred saw the exchange and smiled to himself. He knew how to get Bone to tell him the truth and this plan might even put him in his place. He wrote two notes that said exactly the same thing. _Meet me in the ruin at lunch break._ The only difference was that one was signed with an O and the other with a C. He slipped one into Olivia's pocket without anyone noticing.

It too him longer but he got the other one into Charlie's pocket too. He smiled to himself again. He hoped that this would wor out. And if it did then it would be great.

= = =.|.= = =

As it turns out they both found their notes and that night they both smiled just before they went to sleep. They both wondered what the other one wanted. Sadly it wouldn't turn out lie they wanted.


	21. Chapter 21

Charlie woke up the next morning excited at what the day had in store for him. He still didn't know what Olivia had wanted but he supposed that he would figure that out at break. Neither of them had even said anything to anyone else about the notes that they had received. They didn't even speak to eachother about it. But up in the girl's dormitry Olivia was feeling the same way as Charlie as they both rushed to breakfast.

= = =.|.= = =

Olivia was in the ruin before Charlie and she went to a spot where Charlie would see her when he came into the ruin. She was about to sit down on a stone when somebody grabbed her. She knew immediatly the it was not Charlie as these hands were rough and harsh. She turned around and looked up into the face of Manfred Bloor and her eyes streched wide with fear. She tried to scream for some kind of help even if it were only a first year. Manfred covered her mouth before any sound came out and shoved something down her throat. She suddenly couldn't move a muscle in her body. It was a trap and Charlie was going to fall right into it.

= = =.|.= = =

Charlie and Fidelio walked outside five minutes late because of an extended music lesson. Fidelio walked over to join Gabriel and Billy leaving Charlie to go to the ruin. Charlie snuck along the shaows of the walls for he wasn't supposed to be here.

As he stepped into the remains of the old castle and he was surrounded by the crumbled walls, he suddenly wondered why Olivia would choose this place to meet him. He didn't see her so he started to pace. But as he turned his back he noticed another shadow and he spun around. He was expecting to see Olivia was was shocked to see Manfred instead. But as he took a better look he saw that he was carrying Olivia roughly around by the arm.

"Get your hands off her you piece of shit!" Charlie screamed and realized that Olivia wasn't even fighting back like she usually did. Charlie became furious. "What have you done to her?!"

"She paralyzed. It is only temporary but if you don't want to see her get hurt over and over again you'll tell me who is creating the illusions! I can kill her with the power i have."

"What do you mean?" Charlie choked out.

"I can electrocute her ten times worse than i did you. With you it was only to scare you and show you what we could do. Now do you really that bone? To see her get killed right in front of you?"

Charlie looked at him horrified. how could that pain get any worse? Possible solutions ran through his mind but he could think of only one that could work. He shook his head slowly as he said quietly, "Fine, I'll tell you but only if you promise to let her go as soon as I tell you." Even though she was paralyzed it didn't stop the horror from coming to her eyes and Charlie felt like shit for scaring her like this.

"Ok, I promis to let her go if you tell me and I won't hurt her again," Manfred waved his hand boredly.

Charlie took a deep breath and whispered, "It's me. I'm the illusionist. I created the alligator that day and i created everything else. It's was my secret weapon. Nobody else knows who it is."

Amazingly, Manfred believed him. "Perfect. I'll tell my father and we'll just see what happens to you after he hears about this." He dropped Olivia on the floor and she landed with a soft thud. He walked out of the ruin victorious.

Charlie ran to Olivia's side and found that she was already coming out of paralyzation and he heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Charlie," she whipered as she looke up at him."Why did you say that it was you?"

"What else could I do? What if he killed you?" he took a painful breath. "I'd probably kill myself. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that I brought that on you."

"But what will happen now if they think that it's you? Will they kill you?"

Charlie shrugged and said,"Pass the news on to Emma and then she can tell Tanctred and Lysander. I'll tell everyone else. Then after that we can only wait to see what happens. Ill try to make some sort of plan to help us out."

Olivia nodded and looked at her watch. "We have two minutes. We should probably go."

"Can you walk?" Charlie asked her anxiously watching her closely as she nodded and groaned as she started to get up. "Let me help you." She accepted his offer with gratitude and he picked her up and walked her to the doors. After that point she seemed fine.

Charlie went to find Billy, Gabriel, and Fidelio and found them in the coatroom. He told them everything and they all gasped wondering what they were going to do. "We wait," Charlie said with some new authority about him. "It's all we can do for now."

= = =.|.= = =

As Charlie walked into the dining hall, Dr. Bloor gave him a glare. Charlie looked defiantly back. He had a plan by now but it wasn't very good and he could possibly be killed but he didn't care as long as everyone else was safe. Dr. Bloor looked away with a grim smile on his face.

It was already halfway through dinner when Dr. Bloor finaly made his move. He stood up walked to the end of the platform. All eyes turned twoard him curiously. What was he doing? There were no new kids at the school, no kids missing from the school, and nothing had happened to any of the teachers. So what was this about? Only Charlie and his friends knew and they all looked unhappy about this.

Dr. Bloor cleared his throat and said, "As you know, there have been illusions created by a student in this school in the past, scaring everyone out of their wits and what not. But I'm sure your wondering who created these illusions. Could it be one of your best friends? No. We have finaly caught this student and he is here tonight!" all eyes looked around the dining hall looking for someone who it could be. "CHARLIE BONE!" his harsh voice boomed. "STAND UP!"


	22. Chapter 22

All eyes turned on Charlie as he stood up glaring at the headmaster. They all knew that he was a trouble maker but this was way different. They hadn't seen him like this before. Fury was filling his eyes as he was suddenly aware that the Bloors were trying to turn the whole school against him.

"Have you anything to say to your fellow classmates?" Dr. Bloor asked coldly. "To justify yourself to us all?"

The whole dining hall was quiet. Even cook was listening in to make sure that Charlie would be ok. "Justify myself to you?" He snorted. "Why should i justify my self to a poor excuse for an ass like you?" Shocked gasped echoed around the hall but Charlie knew what he was saying. He had learned not to fear whatever the headmaster tried to do. "You're the one who should apologize for all you've done!"

More shocked gasped flew around and Charlie even heard someone whisper, "This kid is crazy as shit!" that was the thing on everybody's mind though so Charlie just kept glaring at Dr. Bloor who's face had gone purple with rage. Charlie tried to restrain a chuckle but he ended up shaking with laughter. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Olivia who looked pale with fear. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"DETENTION!" Dr. Bloor roared.

"Do you honestly think that that will work?" Charlie asked with his eyes shining with mischief.

"TWO WEEKS!"

"Try again!"

"2 MONTHS!"

"KEEP EM COMIN!" Charlie yelled through cupped hands.

Dr. Bloor suddenly looked less agry and when he spoke his voice was quiet. "Apparently I am not getting through to you."

Charlie let his hands fall to his sides and he said evenly, "Apparently not Bloor. I'm like my father, you said it yourself. What's do you want to do with me now Bloor? Suspend me? Expell me?"

"You know very well that I can not expell you. And I'm not even going to suspend you. Come with me!" Dr. Bloor walked off the platform and out of the dining hall which was still quiet. Charlie stayed right where he was only turning around to watch the headmaster walk out of the room. He finaly looked at least a little frightened but not much. It was only because he knew what came next. Everybody flinched as they heard a bellow of "BONE! NOW!"

Charlie gave a small nod to everyone and ran out screaming, "THANK YOU BLOOR"S ACADEMY! I'LL BE HERE ALL WEEK I THINK!" He even slid of his knees for that last few feet to the door to lighten the mood even more.

At this most people even laughed including the good endowed and Fidelio who were all uneasy to begin with. And even Cook could be heard laughing along with all of they others in the kitchens. They all knew that Charlie knew exactly what he was doing so they might as well laugh about the way he went about it.

"That kid is so dead!" Somone shouted from the drama table making Olivia flinch slightly.

"Charlie Bone has guts! I wouldn't do that!"

"You wouldn't have that balls to do it!" His friend laughed at him.

"Most people wouldn't!"

Everyone in the school was roaring with laughter and the teachers were having trouble calming them all down. And Olivia, though she was smiling, couldn't help worring about Charlie. She knew as well as him what was going to happen.

= = =.|.= = =

Charlie wasn't even the least bit scared anymore now that he was in Dr. Bloor's office though he could see the Bloor weapon. He knew that he should be and anyone else on the planet would be but this should keep them away from his friends for good and he was going to risk it all.

Dr. Bloor turned to look at him. "I Expect you are aware of what is going to happen to you now.

Charlie nodded slowly without flinching. "Electrocution," he whispered fearlessly.


	23. Chapter 23

Dr. Bloor looked at Charlie with an evil grin on his face. "How right you are Charlie!" he exclaimed smiling wider. Manfred smiled too only it was eviler because he had more reason to hate Charlie Bone. "You _will _regret insulting my family like that!"

"I might, on one condition. Stay the hell away from my friends or I _will_ keep insulting your family and I _will_ keep disobeying you."

Dr. Bloor waved his had dismissively. "Agreed. As long as you are under control then they are too. Since you seem to be the leader."

_Oh you may think they'll be under control but you're wrong, _Charlie thought to himself. He didn't say it out loud in case they took back the agreement. He stood tall and braced himself. Manfred nodded to his father and gripped his weapon tightly. Then it started.

= = = .|. = = =

Olivia was more worried than shed ever been in her life. She knew that something bad was happening to Charlie at that moment. She also knew what that bad thing was.

She was on her way to her dormitory to share her worries with Emma when she saw something bright. She turned to get a better look and immediately recognized Charlie's moth. It was fluttering around wildly confirming her fears. She ran to find Emma.

= = = .|. = = =

_Holy shit this can't be happening!_ Fidelio thought as he Olivia and Emma were running to dr. Bloor's office. The white moth flew on ahead._ How could Charlie do something so stupid? I know he realizes that he's putting his life on the line but why should he? To save us?_

Fidelio shot a glance at Emma. She just looked plain scared. Olivia on the other hand, looked hopeful as though she thought that they could save Charlie in time. Too bad the process had already started.

They could see the door to the office and saw that it was open just a crack. But just as they peeked in they saw a bluish glow and they heard Charlie screaming in pain.They saw Charlie on the right of the room on his hands and knees facing the Bloors who were on the left of the room.

"You can't win!" Charlie howled bravely. "I'm stronger! You know I am!"

"You are wrong Bone," Dr. Bloor said in a deathly tone. "You are the one who won't win."

Manfred gripped the weapon even tighter and the electricity suddenly went to a higher voltage and Charlie screamed again. Now Olivia ran in kicking at Manfred. Fidelio and Emma joined her but Manfred gave all three an unsuspecting zap and they fell to the ground. All three had fainted.

While Manfred was distracted Charlie darted toward Manfred screaming, "NO! you promised you bastard!" The Bloor's just left the room leaving Charlie to deal with everything on his own.


	24. Chapter 24

Charlie too suddenly dropped to the ground. The pain had sucked all of the energy from him. He heard groans and moans but he couldn't move. He closed his eyes painfully. Charlie could hear people talking in worried voices but he couldn't figure out who they were.

"What happened?" a male voice asked. Then there was a gasp from a female voice.

"Charlie and Em are still out! Oh my god!"

Charlie felt himself being dragged across the floor and up against a wall. He opened his eyes and saw Fidelio and Olivia peering anxiously into his face. "I'm fine. How's Em?"

"She won't wake up!" Fidelio informed him in a panicked voice.

Amazingly Charlie sat up and clutched his throbbing head. He tried to think about what they should do about their situation. "Ok, Fido you should go back to the dorm so that Matron doesn't get suspicious. Liv, you and I will have to take her to the infirmary.

"We have 20 minutes left," Fido said. "They aren't even out of the King's Room yet so we have some time. I'll see you back in the dorm."

"Ok, come on Liv. We'll need to start now."

"Let's try to wake her up first."

"Ok, wrap your cape around her so she doesn't get too cold when she wakes up."

When Olivia had enveloped the unconscious girl in her cape Charlie did the same with his. For five minutes they tried to wake her up. She groaned a few times and her eyes opened very briefly but nothing happened other than that.

"This isn't working!" Charlie said. He was getting aggravated. His head still hurt, it was freezing in the office, and they had one girl who was old cold lying on the floor.

"Let's just get her to the infirmary. The nurse will take care of her."

Charlie nodded and picked Emma up so easily that it shocked Olivia. "Let's go! We need to hurry!" He and Olivia started running out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

Charlie and Olivia had already run up three flights of stairs and were only halfway to the infirmary. It wasn't easy on Charlie who was carrying Emma but he didn't complain. They were both breathing hard and Olivia could only nod when Charlie said that they should go faster to make good timing and then get back to their dorms.

At last they finally made it to the infirmary and the nurse automatically led them to a hospital bed.

"Now tell me what happened," the nurse ordered them. Olivia was still breathing too hard so Charlie had to answer.

"She got sick and Olivia here came to get me because Emma had passed out and she didn't know what to do. We didn't know what had happened so we took her here."

The nurse nodded. "You can leave her here. I'll take care of her. You two kids did the right thing."

Charlie nodded and whispered to Olivia, "Let's go now. We're gonna be late."

Olivia nodded and followed him out the door. They began to run to the dormitories. "We have five minutes!" he panted as he reached Olivia's room. He looked at her for a long moment then kissed her cheek and murmured, "Night Liv."

She watched as he ran down the steps back to his own room before going into hers. The other girls watched her intently with grins plastered to their faces. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Oh, no thank-you," one replied with a small giggle. Olivia scowled at them before crawling under her blankets.

= = = .|. = = =

Charlie arrived at his dormitory with only two minutes to spare. He quickly put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and hopped into his bed. Fidelio was already sleeping two beds over as were Gabriel and Billy.

_Good,_ Charlie thought to himself. _Now I don't have to get pelted with questions._

But then Gabriel woke up and asked, "Yo, where were you?"

"Well you know I went to the office. It's obvious that they electrocuted me. But Liv, Fido and Em came to help me and then Manfred did the same to them. We all passed out but Emma wouldn't wake up no matter what we tried. Fido wasn't looking good so I sent him back here. Me and Liv had to take Em to the infirmary."

Gabriel looked scared. "The infirmary?"

"Yea, we didn't know what else to do. Pass it on to the rest of them will you? Be careful of Tanc though. He's going to flip out when he hears about Emma."

"Lights out!" Matron barked and her hand slithered around the doorway switching off the lone light bulb in the center of the room.

Charlie fell asleep in a few minutes completely exhausted.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning Charlie did his best to comb through his hair. Fidelio, Billy, and Gabriel all tried to help but even the four of them together couldn't do it.

"Screw it!" Charlie threw down the comb. "We don't want to be late."

"Jesus Christ Charlie, why is your hair so messy like that? We've gone through like six combs this year!" Fidelio complained.

Charlie laughed, "My mom said that I got my hair from her welsh side of that family."

Cook was on duty in the blue cafeteria and when it was Charlie's turn to be served she handed him a note. "It's from your uncle. The flames got it to me last night," Cook whispered and gave him his tray.

"Thanks Cook!" Charlie took his tray to his table where Billy, Fidelio, and Gabriel soon joined him. He read the note aloud to them. "Dear Charlie, I've been informed that the teachers in Bloor's academy are going on strike because they don't think they are getting paid enough."

"Awesome!" Billy said happily.

Charlie smiled and continued. "We are going to visit my father and Henry by the sea. Bring you friends if you would like. Benjamin is already coming along. Uncle Paton."

"That's great!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Yea we haven't seen Henry in a long time. Or James for that matter," Charlie said excitedly.

"It'll be great to see them again!" Fidelio said.

"So you're coming?" Charlie inquired.

"Hell yea!" Gabriel told him.

"Great we'll tell the others at break!" Charlie said. He was very excited. Finally, a wekk away from the academy. And they'd be spending it by the beach!

**A/N Ok, I've been very lazy with these last few chapters that's why I'm posting a few at a time. Haha sorry for my laziness. The speed chapters start on chap. 24.**


	27. Chapter 27

Emma was out of the infirmary by break and she felt mush better. They met by the log pile as usual and Charlie told them about the note from his uncle.

"We're going to see Henry!?" Tancred and Olivia cried at the same time. They all laughed Charlie reminded them that they were going to see him on a beach.

"I haven't seen Henry in ever!" Emma said.

"I talked to Cook again at lunch. We're leaving as soon as we get home so that we make good timing. My uncle already talked to all of our parents about it. The teachers are going on strike next week too so we can stay longer."

"Most of us have never even met Henry," Lysander said. "And only you and Billy have been to his house. What is it like?"

"It's beautiful! You've got to see it. There are these caves that you can explore and these hills. The sea is always calm because of Cook's sister's endowment." Charlie said thinking back on the times he'd been there.

"Try and stay out of detention this weekend! You too Liv!" Fidelio joked and both Olivia and Charlie hit him playfully.

The hunting horn sounded off and they all trudged reluctantly back inside. The week was going to be slow and boring from now on.

= = = .|. = = =

And the week was indeed very slow. By Friday it felt like it had already been a month rather than just a few days. They all walked out of school together, Charlie holding Olivia's hand and Tancred holding Emma's.

"Meet me at my place!" Charlie called to his friends who weren't I music.

"I'll bring Lauren!" Lysander called back. Charlie nodded with a smiled and bounced up the steps to his bus and sat down next to Billy. Fidelio and Gabriel sat right behind him.

"See you in a few minutes!" Fidelio called as Charlie got off the bus. Charlie nodded quickly and he and Billy hurried inside.

His uncle met him immediately in the hall. "Pack your bags boys! We leave when everyone else gets here."

"Are my parents coming?"

Not this time. Your father can't get away from work and your mother wants to stay with him. And Maisie can't seal with the car ride."

Charlie nodded his head in understanding. After ten years of being apart, four years couldn't fill that space. "Well I'm going to go pick Ben up then." He turned around and was about to twist the doorknob when the door rang. He opened it and Ben and Runner Bean stood on the step. Hey! I was about to come and pick you up!

"No need for that, I'm already here!" Benjamin laughed. I can't wait to see Henry!"

"I know! Everyone is coming!"

"That's a lot of people. Are we all going to fit in the house?"

"I'll sleep in a tent if I have to!" Charlie laughed as they entered the kitchen.

Maisie was working over the stove. Three plates were piled with food for the tree boys and the rest of the table was filled with food for the trip.

"Whoa!" Billy eyes widened. "That's a lot of food."

"Well a lot of you kids are going and I expect that you'll all get hungry at some point." Maisie said.

"Thanks Maisie!" Charlie said. The door bell rang and he went to answer it. It was Lysander and Lauren. "Hey you two! Come on in!" he stepped aside to let them through.

Within 5 more minutes everyone else was there even Julia. They all stood in the hallway with their bags.

"Go tell your uncle that everyone is here!" Billy said eagerly.

"Ok," he ran to the bottom of the stairs and shouted, "YO UNCLE P! EVERYONE'S HERE NOW!"

"Well anybody could have done that!" Gabriel chuckled.

Paton came down the stairs. "Is everyone ready?" they all nodded enthusiasticly. "Good! Then let's go!"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N beware of bad language!**

"Take care!" Charlie's mother called while his father waved and Maisie blew a kiss.

Charlie gave them a small smile and wave then jumped in the car between Olivia and Fidelio. Billy was squeezed in next to Fidelio; Julia was up front with Paton, and the rest of them were all somehow squished in the very back. How they managed to fit 7 kids and a dog back there is still a mystery.

Charlie caught sight of Rembrandt poking his little black nose out of Billy's shirt pocket. "Hey, I didn't know you brought Remmy!"

"Well I couldn't leave him behind could I?" Billy asked stroking his rat's head with his index finger.

"Try not to let him loose in my car," Paton told him. "I will not appreciate any rat droppings in my car very much." They all giggled at his almost serious tone.

Within the hour everybody but Charlie and Paton were asleep. Olivia was unbuckled and curled up on the seat with her head resting on Charlie's lap. But Charlie couldn't sleep because he had something on his mind that he couldn't figure out.

"Um, Uncle Paton?" he asked quietly as possible.

"Yes Charlie?" he sounded tired.

"You know the weapon the bloors have? Well, I know that it has to do with his hypnotism endowment and with out that it wouldn't work. And you know that I can reverse it when he tries to hypnotize me and then he gets sick or passes out. But can I reverse this electrocution process?"

Paton was silent for a few moments. "Well I suppose that it may be possible but it would not be easy. You may even need Claerwen. But you might need to practice this too and that isn't possible."

"Maybe I don't need practice."

"It's not the same as plain hypnotism Charlie. The power he currently has with his weapon also uses his fire. They made it into electrocution to be more effective. You may not be able to reverse it because you can not reverse his fire."

"But you don't know that. I know I can do it!"

Olivia's head suddenly shot up whipping Charlie in the face with her hair. "What! You can't do that Charlie!"

Charlie flinched and then felt very much undignified. Why would he jump from Olivia? "I thought that you were asleep."

"Nobody is asleep anymore," Gabriel said from behind him. "Now what were you saying?"

Charlie shrugged uncomfortably aware of the way Olivia was glaring at him. "Well like you said uncle, he uses hypnotism to use his weapon thing. Last time he tried to hypnotize me I went into his mind and sort of reversed it and he fainted. Remember that in the king's room?" he asked the other endowed.

"You mean that time that he got really sick and left the room?" Lysander asked.

"Exactly. Imagine if I did that when he was using the weapon. He would electrocute himself."

"Maybe Charlie, but there is too much of a risk. I think you are right but you must think of what could happen if it went wrong in any way."

"Well we have to do something! We can just let this go and let them find some other plan to fucking get us on their side!" Charlie persisted.

"We will do what we have to but we will not take any unnecessary risks! You must take this seriously!"

"You think that I'm not taking this seriously? I'm willing to put my own fucking life on the line just to keep us all safe and prove to the Bloors that we are strong. None of this is unnecessary!" he argued. Nobody tried to dissuade him again but they all looked very unhappy. "It's going to happen no matter what even if I try not to let it happen."

"I guess we can't do or say anything to stop you then?" Lysander asked.

"Nothing."

Almost everybody had fallen asleep again except for Charlie, Fidelio, Julia, and of course Paton. Charlie already had a plan forming in his head. He knew that it would all work and nobody would stop him.

He leaned over toward Fidelio and whispered, "I have a plan!"

Fidelio turned to look at him. "What? Already? It's been like two minutes!"

"Charlie smiled mischievously. "Yea but this is such an awesome plan it kicks all of my other plans in the ass! I'll tell you when we get to the cottage so that everyone can hear it."

"You got it my wacky friend!"

Charlie laughed softly. Maybe he was a bit wacky. Who the hell cared if his plan worked? Which he knew it would.


	29. Chapter 29

Charlie didn't know exactly when he had fallen asleep but the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by Olivia who was crying the words, "We're here! We're here!"

"Huh? What?" he groaned not really away yet.

"We're at the cottage!" Fidelio told him excitedly.

Charlie sat up with a wide grin on his face. He jumped out of the car and stretched. "How long was I asleep?"

"Only an hour and a half," his uncle said from behind him.

They started pulling their bags from out of the car and Runner bean jumped out of the back and began running wildly in circles.

"Charlie!" someone called and he turned around to see Henry running toward him.

"Hey Henry! What's up man?" he called bounding over to meet him with Billy, Fidelio and Benjamin not far behind.

"Not much. I haven't seen you all in a long time!"

"Come help us get our shit out of the trunk," Fidelio said and the five boys sprinted back to the van.

"Hello Henry, I'm Lysander Sage. Call me Sander."

"Hey Sander," Henry smiled. The rest of them traded greeting and Henry asked, "So are all of you endowed?"

"Most of us," Emma replied. "Fidelio, Benjamin, and Lauren aren't though. I can change into any bird and fly."

"When you first met me I wasn't endowed but now I am. The Bloors don't even know about me," Olivia spoke up. "Or rather, they know that there is another endowed but they don't know that it's me."

"Well good, they shouldn't control everyone!" Henry approved.

"You're right they shouldn't. And we won't let them," Charlie declared thinking of his awesome plan.

The rest of them exchanged news of their endowments and Henry exclaimed, "Wow all of that sounds so amazing! But I'm quite happy that I'm not endowed. It seems like such a hassle."

"I'm glad about it too." Benjamin agreed.

Lauren nodded. "I don't think I would like to be endowed either. I get enough of this endowed stuff just by hanging out with everyone."

"You can all catch up later! We need to get settled now," Paton said from behind the suitcases he was holding.

"Whoops sorry uncle P! I forgot about it all!" Charlie apologized. They laughed and all got to work.


	30. Chapter 30

After they had gotten settled the all went for a walk on the beach except for Paton and Julia who were taking some nice long naps.

"So let met get this strait, the Bloors have been trying to figure out who has been creating illusions for 2 or 3 years now. They were so desperate to know that they decided to torture you to get you to tell them. The type of torture they are using is electrocution. You told them that it was you Charlie so they punished but it's really Liv."

"That's right Henry," Charlie nodded and watched the sea. "But I've got a plan."

All of them except for Fidelio looked surprised and Benjamin exclaimed, "What plan? You never said anything about a plan!"

"Well I'll tell you now then. You know how I said that I'm completely sure that I can reverse the electricity and make Manfred shock himself? Well if I can get Manfred to meet me somewhere with the weapon we could have a battle."

"What do you mean by a battle?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"As in I want all of you to remain vigilant. Emma you'll need to become the tollroc, Tanc you should always have a storm ready, and Sander, I want you to be ready with your ancestors at all times. And Billy, find an army of animals and keep them close to the academy. I'll take on Manfred you all take on everyone else."

"You'll kill yourself Charlie! Your uncle explained to you that this isn't like regular hypnotism! Why won't you listen?"

"Because my uncle is wrong by saying that I can't do this. Why don't you trust me?"

"I think Charlie is right," Fidelio said. "He always gets out of any situation he's in, he stood up to Manfred before, managed to beat him at his own game, and he has his moth. He is pretty much untouchable as long as everyone does their parts correctly."

"Well why don't we take a vote?" Gabriel suggested. Charlie could tell that he didn't like the plan at all.

Charlie nodded his head. "Good idea Gabe. All who think that I can and should stand up to Manfred stand here," he pointed to the stone on his left. Emma, Tancred, Lysander, Lauren, Fidelio, and Henry went to the stone. "It's close, 6 to 4, but the stones still win. We challenge Manfred."

"Fine," Olivia said angrily. "But we all have to be there. Just as backup."

"Sounds good to me," Charlie agreed with a weak smile. He looked around at all of them who would be participating. "Are you all up to it?"

"How can we leave you alone to face off Manfred without our backup?" Lysander asked.

"I'm glad you're with me on this. I'll need whatever help that you all can give. Liv illusions would be useful but we can't use them since they think that the illusionist is me."

"I get it," she said in understanding. "I'll just beat the living shit out of Dorcas."

Charlie laughed and looked at Gabriel. "Gabe if you still had the cloak it would have been useful but since you don't have it, well I don't know."

"That's ok, I'll just help beat the poo out of Joshua."

"Ok sounds—wait, did you just say poo?"

"Yes I did."

"Ok then… well since it's all settled we might as well enjoy ourselves," Charlie said falling backwards into the sand.

Olivia laughed and exclaimed, "It's about time!"

Charlie smiled and closed his eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

Charlie walked up behind Olivia who was sitting alone on the beach. "How has your break been so far?"

Olivia jumped in surprise but soon recognized the voice. "It's been great. I really love this place. It's so beautiful," Olivia told him smiling. It was their fourth day at the house and they still had five days left.

"Yea it is. Wanna take a walk down the beach? It'll be nice to get away from everyone else for a while."

"That's why I was here all alone. But I saw Em and Tanc before walking along the shore. Do you really want to meet up with them?"

"We can go the other way," Charlie smiled encouragingly.

"Well ok then. We can go now if you want."

Charlie's eyes lit up. "Great!" he put an arm around her shoulder and they started on their walk.

= = =.|.= = =

Back at the house the rest of them were sitting on the porch watching the sea and saw the two head off along the shoreline.

"How long have they been going out?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, maybe a month." Benjamin said. He turned to Fidelio. "How long ago was the dance?"

"Around a month ago."

"Ok then yea about a month," Lysander said turning back to Henry.

"Wow, never thought that would happen. I mean I only met Olivia once but they seem so different."

"Not really," Lauren said. "Olivia is a bit more optimistic but Charlie is the only one able to calm her down and he's a bit more serious and she kind of lightens up his mood."

"We never thought it would happen either but over time it became more and more obvious," Gabriel said.

"What about Tancred and Emma?"

"Those two have always liked each other but the only started going out like a month ago too," Gabriel said.

"Jeeze, everything going on is so complicated."

"Not really, you just have to know how to keep track of it," Billy the eleven year old said gazing at the sea. Once again, for someone so young, he was some how able to keep up with everything.

= = = .|. = = =

"Charlie where are we going?" Olivia panted as Charlie led her up a hill. They had gone right from the beach to here and her feet were starting to hurt.

"There's this place Henry showed me the first time I came here and I haven't had a chance to show you yet."

"This place had better be good," she muttered.

Charlie laughed and said, "It is, I promise that you won't ever regret it. We're almost there." He ran up the last few feet of the hill and waited at the top for her. When she looked around her breath caught in her throat. "Isn't it great?"

Olivia nodded breathlessly. It was beautiful. From here they had a perfect view of everything, the beach, the sea, the caves, and even the small cottage. And, of course the sunset.

"You can see everything! Hey look, there's Em and Tanc!"

"Where?"

"All the way over there," she pointed across the beach and Charlie followed her gaze.

"Oh, I see them now. Wait, whoa! What are they doing?"

"Um I think they're kissing. We should probably go somewhere else. This is awkward."

"Yeah, let's go check out some other places."

"Like?"

"The caves. They aren't far from here."

Charlie was right. They'd only been walking for a few minutes before they reached the cave. But that was mostly because the fact that they had been tumbling down most of the hill.

"Henry showed me these the first time I came here too. I still know my way through them."

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked warily as Charlie stepped into one of them.

"Of course!" Charlie assured her. He took her hand and brought her into the cave.

They had been exploring for a while before Charlie realized that it must be dark by now. "We should get going. We don't want anyone to worry."

"You're right. You do know how to get out of here right?"

"Yes, have some faith!" he laughed and led her out of the cave. He really did seem to know them like the back of his hand. They breathed in the fresh air and went back to the cottage.


	32. Chapter 32

"I can't believe that we have to leave tomorrow!" Billy complained.

"I know right? Everything went so fast!" Gabriel agreed.

"Well it really sucks. I still didn't even get to camp outside yet!" Charlie grumbled. "I'm gonna do it tonight! Anyone else?"

"I'm in!" Fidelio and Gabriel both agreed at the same time. Billy nodded excitedly.

"Me too!" Henry said. "I heard that it was going to e nice out tonight."

"I'll come too," Benjamin said.

"Sander? Tanc? What about you two?" Charlie asked.

"We're in too," Lysander agreed for the both of them.

"What about you three?" Tancred asked the girls.

"No thanks," Lauren turned down the offer.

"Nadda," Olivia shook her head.

"Me neither," Emma agreed with Olivia and Lauren.

"Ok, suit yourselves," Charlie grinned. "You guys can have a tent if you want but I'm sleeping outside of it."

"You know, I heard the horses say that they wanted to stretch their legs," Billy said looking toward the stable where the new horses were kept.

"Ok we can put up the tent later. Let's just ride the horses." Henry said.

They all ran to the stables and chose the horses that they wanted to ride. The only bad thing was that Charlie had chosen a tall black one that Henry said was aggressive. But of course that didn't bother him one bit.

They brought the horses out of the stable and, after a few tries, managed to mount them. Tancred had the most trouble.

"They raced along the beach for a long time before deciding to go back because they had never told anyone where they were going. Charlie raced on ahead.

"Why hasn't that dumb horse thrown him off yet?" Henry wondered aloud. "I'm surprised that he even let Charlie on!"

"Who cares?" Tancred said. "Let's catch up to him." He and Fidelio both ran ahead too so that they could catch up to Charlie. Everyone else followed only seconds after.

= = =.|.= = =

"Phew, it took you boys long enough!" Olivia laughed as Charlie and Fidelio pounded the last spike in.

"Hey unfair!" Charlie cried indignantly. "It's not our fault the wind blew our instructions away! Well almost not our fault." He said glancing at Tancred.

"Sorry!" the storm boy said not sounding sorry at all. Charlie smirked evilly and flew at him. They wrestled on the ground until Charlie sat on Tancred's chest pinning him to the ground. But Tancred summoned a small blast of wind and sent Charlie flying ten feet away.

"No fair!" Charlie shouted standing up.

"If you two are done now," Lysander interrupted. "Then maybe we can get some sleep."

"Sorry," Charlie smiled. "I'm going for a jog first."

"Wait can I come too?" Olivia asked. "I really not tired at all and this will probably help me fall asleep."

"Sure come on so we don't disturb anyone," they set of and a slow jog down the beach.

"Are you seriously taking on Manfred?" Olivia asked after a while.

"Nothing can stop me."

"It won't be easy at all you know."

"I know but it'll be worth it. Don't you get that? I know the risk I'm taking and I'm willing to do it."

"And I know that you believe that you can do this but say something does go wrong? I'm not saying that it will but what if it did? You're risking your life."

"I know, I've actually been thinking about that. I know that it would hurt a lot of people including me because if Manfred defeats me he'll go on a rampage. He's a fucking lunatic."

"Can we go back now? I'm half asleep so by the time we get back I'll probably pass out."

"Yea me too."

When they got back to the little campsite Charlie asked," are you sure you don't want to sleep outside? I'm not even going in the tent."

"Won't you get cold?"

"I'm making a fire right now," he said gathering up some driftwood. He built the fire easily as though he'd done it before. He even had a lighter on him.

"Why do you carry a lighter?"

"I found it."

As the fire went up Olivia watched it intently. It was hard to look away. Charlie felt they same way.

"Do you think Manfred's fire power has gotten stronger since that time we got stuck in the ruin? Like to you think that he would be able to set something on fire?"

"It's possible but I don't like the idea."

"Neither do I. Are you staying out here tonight or going inside?"

"I think I'll stay out here actually."

Charlie smiled as she sat down next to him. "Good. I don't want to be alone." He put an arm around her and pulled her closer. They sat and watched the fire until they fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

"Bye! Nice to meet all of you!" Henry called waving as Paton's van started.

Charlie stuck his head out the window. "Bye Henry! I'll tell you how my plan works out!"

"I wish that I could come and help but of course the Bloors think that I'm gone. I hope the plan works out alright."

"Don't worry it will. The Bloors won't even know what hit Em.' I'll call you next week! I promise!"

Henry gave them all a final wave. "Bye guys!"

There were shouts of "bye Henry!" and "See ya later man!" from inside the car and Henry laughed as he saw hands sticking out all of the windows waving franticly.

= = =.|.= = =

Olivia eventually fell asleep on Charlie's shoulder and now only Charlie, Paton, Fidelio, and Julia remained awake.

"So you have a plan Charlie?" his uncle remarked after a while. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to try and stop me," He answered simply.

"Well you might as well tell me now, I believe I have a right to know."

"Ok uncle. Well I'm going to have to start a battle. Most likely Manfred and his followers will attack first though. Emma, Tancred, Lysander, and Billy will help out with them while I take on Manfred."

"What will Billy do?" Julia asked.

"He can create an army of animals. That'll send a lot of them running. But while I'm taking on Manfred I'll need some sort of protection so that something doesn't throw me off. Fidelio and Gabriel will help me with that.

"if I do it correctly like I hope I will, the weapon will backfire and then everything will stop. We win. Manfred will know that we're stronger than him and give up."

"And if he doesn't?" his uncle pressed.

"I'll make him."

"Well it's not exactly fool-proof but it might work. I shouldn't let you be doing this though."

"We just won't tell my parents or Maisie."

"You're stubborn," Julia laughed softly. "You just don't give up."

"I don't like giving up. But I'm going to get some sleep. I feel like I'm going to pass out."

But just before he could fall asleep he heard Julia give a small scream and they hit a bump that sent them all flying into the air.

"What the hell was that?" Tancred shouted wide eyed and with crackling hair.

Paton pulled over immediately and they all scrambled out of the van, running to the spot where they had hit the bump. It was too dark to see anything but then a light illuminated the ground.

"Thanks Claerwen!" Charlie said looking up at the moth hovering over his head. There was a gasp and Charlie's head whipped to the ground. There at his feet there was a small pool of blood. It was not enough to kill something but it was enough to leave a very nasty wound.

"I saw something on the road in front of us," Paton said quietly. "It looked like some sort of beast but I only saw it for a second."

"As in an Asa sort of beast?" Fidelio questioned.

"From what I saw, yes. It looked very much like Asa. But I could be mistaken."

Charlie looked at Miss Indeglew. "Did you see anything?"

"To me it only looked like a ball of fur. But I did see the yellow eyes."

"So we hit Asa?" Olivia asked.

"We don't know if it was him or not. It's just a possibility," Charlie assured her.

"But if it was Asa," Billy said. "Why was he all the way out here?"

"Especially when his favorite pass time is spying," Gabriel added.

As they went back to the van Lysander said, "I don't think he was spying on us. If he was then why would he let us see him?"

"Yea I'm pretty sure that spying on someone doesn't mean you get hit by their car," Charlie said. Nobody looked convinced. It was just too ironic.

When they were back in the car they suddenly realized that they had school the next day. They agreed to go to sleep now because they would all have to pack for school the minute they got home.

………………………**..**

**A/N SPEED CAPTERS ARE NOW COMING. MY INERNET HAS CRASHED SO I HAVE NOHING ELSE TO DO RIGH NOW. Oh and if you find a mistake where a d, t, h, or any other letters happen to be missing, that is my keyboards fault. Some buttons don't really work to well on it because I spilled some Gatorade on it a year ago. Whoops!**


	34. Chapter 34

Only two more stops uncle before we can go home," Charlie said as he watched Tancred, Lysander, Fidelio, and Gabriel begin to walk up the hill to their houses.

"Yup, just drop me and Em off at the bookstore with Miss Indeglew!" Olivia said glad to be almost home. It was after midnight and she just wanted to get out of the van.

"Then you just have to bring me and runner home," Benjamin said.

"Good because I'm practically asleep on my feet. Unlike you children I haven't had the privilege to sleep when I please."

"I asked you if you wanted me to drive but you said no!" Julia reminded Paton.

"Do you think he's going to be at the bookstore tonight?" Olivia asked Charlie, Emma, Benjamin, and Billy in a whisper.

"Probably," Emma giggled.

"I heard tem talking to each other last night while you were all asleep," Benjamin whispered.

"What were they saying?" Emma asked.

"Uhh, I think Billy is a bit young to hear this," Charlie said. "I was awake too."

Realization flooded the two girl's eyes. "EEEWWWWWWW!" they gagged trying to keep it low.

Olivia began listening to her ipod to get the gross thoughts away. To move the process along she began singing the music in a really weird voice. Te song was Dancing Queen by ABBA.

"Oooh ooooh, you can dance, you can die, having the time of your life. Ooooh ooooh, See that girl—"

"Ok, we're here!" Paton had to shout over Olivia's voice and the laughter from Charlie, Benjamin, Emma, and Billy to make himself be heard.

"Whoo!" Charlie cheered getting out of the car so that he could stretch his legs. It echoed around the square. "That feels so much better!" He went around to the back of the van and helped the girls get their suitcases out. "How much shit can you fit in here?" he asked heaving one out of the van.

"That rhymes," Billy chuckled.

"It is not shit! It is a few outfits along with some of my other things," Olivia defended her suitcase.

"Does one of those things include a lead block?" Benjamin asked.

"Possibly."

Charlie walked the two girls to the front door with their things. Paton and Julia had apparently already entered the shop. "I'll see you two at school tomorrow then."

"Yea, see you then. Is the plan still on?" Emma asked.

"Yea. Remember, be ready and stay focused."

"So nothing can stop you?" Olivia tried again to dissuade him from the dangerous plan.

"Nothing," he said as Paton walked out of the shop. Charlie spotted lipstick on his cheek and bit his lip so that he couldn't say anything.

"Come on Charlie!" Benjamin called.

"I'll be right there! Keep your pants on!" he called back over his shoulder. Then he looked back at Emma and Olivia. "See you two tomorrow and don't forget the plan. One little screw-up from anyone and I'm as good as dead."

Olivia flinched as he said that but she said nothing. "Ok, see you tomorrow then."

Charlie nodded and gave a small wave before sprinting back to the car. He got in the passenger's seat. "Ok, let's go."

= = =.|.= = =

After Charlie and Billy had packed for school they both hung out in Charlie's room. Charlie picked up his guitar and started playing Olivia's song again. Why couldn't he think of anything?

"What is that?" Billy asked. "I've never heard it before."

Charlie shifted in his seat. "I made it. It's supposed to be for Olivia but I can't think of any lyrics."

"Well I think the music is good."

"Thanks Billy. This is my first song. I guess I just need some inspiration. But right now I'm too tired. We should be sleeping."

"Yea, night then Charlie."

"Night Billy," he said as his door closed behind the albino. He went over to his desk as pulled out all of his pictures from the box he had. "Inspiration," he muttered. "That's all I need." He began to play that same son again as he stared at the pictures and the blank sheet of paper sitting before him.


	35. Chapter 35

Charlie awoke to find Billy shaking him awake. He still sat at his desk and realized that he must have fallen asleep there after he had finished writing the song. He smiled at his accomplishment.

"Charlie I heard your alarm go off from my room. Why didn't you wake up?"

"I was up late last night. I got maybe an hour of sleep."

"Well why were up so…" he paused. "You were writing the song weren't you?"

"Yes I was and I did it! I finished the song in one night!" he motioned to the piece of paper that was at one point blank and all of the pictures of him and Olivia and everyone else too. "I was right about only needing some inspiration. These photos right here did it. I went inside of them."

"And going inside of pictures gave you inspiration?"

"Reliving those moments gave me inspiration."

"Are you going to sing her the song today?"

"I think. I don't know whether I should or not."

They began to get ready for school and before they went down for breakfast Charlie folded up the song and put it in his back pocket. He grabbed his guitar that was especially for school purposes only and brought it downstairs with the rest of his things.

As e sat at the table with Billy, his parents, and Maisie. A plate of eggs and bacon was passed over to him and he began to dig into it.

"Are you bummed about going back to school Charlie?" Amy asked.

"Yea a little. But it's not gonna be so bad. Teachers will be stricter now though."

"There's the bus Charlie," Lyell told him.

Charlie looked out the window and saw the bus coming down the road. "Ok bye then. Come on Billy."

As he walked to the bus he noticed Claerwen sitting on his shoulder. Was this a sign to be careful? She never rode on his shoulder when he went to school but she always did show up somewhere. This made Charlie worried. He had hoped that nothing would happen this soon but he knew that Claerwen riding on his shoulder was a warning.

= = =.|.= = =

As he, Billy, Fidelio, and Gabriel walked up to the dull, gray academy They met up with Lysander, Tancred, and Emma. They couldn't see Olivia yet.

"Did anyone get any sleep last night?" Charlie asked. His feet were already beginning to drag across the stone as they passed the stone swans.

"I fell asleep as soon as I finished packing," Lysander said.

"You're looking a bit down there Charlie," Tancred remarked. "Everythin ok?"

"Yea I just didn't get much sleep at all. Maybe an hour."

"That's unhealthy," Emma told him.

"Oh well. Too late now," he said. Then he saw Olivia waiting for him by the door. "I need to tell Liv something. I'll see you later." He ran off to meet Olivia, occasionally stumbling over his tired feet.

"Ten bucks says he passes out during lunch," Fidelio said.

"That won't happen," Billy shook his head. "He wrote a song for Liv last night. And he's worried about Manfred."

"Wait, _he _wrote a song?" Gabriel asked.

"He's not dumb," Billy said.

"Will we hear it?" "Lysander asked.

"Probably."

"I think he's going to go on to great things," Fidelio said. That surprised tem all. Fidelio was one of the greatest musicians they'd ever met and Charlie was just, well, Charlie.

= = =.|.= = =

"Hey Liv!' Charlie greeted her as he staggered over to her.

"Hey Charlie!" she gave him a hug to steady him. There was a whistle as Tancred passed them and Olivia stuck her tongue out. She turned back to Charlie. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I just didn't get tat much sleep last night," he said scratching his head. How was he going to tell her about the song? "At lunch brea—"

"You two! Get inside before I give you detention! You're always causing trouble!" he bellowed.

Charlie only shrugged and they walked to their coatrooms. As he passed Manfred the teaching assistant smirked at him. At that moment Charlie knew for sure that today would be the day.


	36. Chapter 36

Olivia slipped into the blue coatroom to see what exactly Charlie had wanted. "Charlie?" she called. She saw Fidelio and walked up to him. "Hey Fido."

"Liv? What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I came to see what Charlie wanted to tell me before."

Charlie came up to them then. "I just wanted to tell you to meet me at the log pile during lunch break. I wanna show you something."

"Ok? Why don't you show me now?"

"Now isn't the time. It's too crowded in here."

"Oh. Well I should get to my coatroom before someone realizes that I'm not there."

"Yea, I'll see you later then."

"Ok, later. Bye Fido," she waved to them both before she left.

"Why does everyone still call me Fido?"

"Because Fido is awesomer than Fidelio," Billy said as he and Gabriel came up. "What was Liv in here for."

"She wanted to know what Charlie was going to say before Manfred stopped him," Fidelio explained.

"What were you going to say to her?" Gabriel asked.

"You'll find out later I guess. But right now we're gonna be late for class. In case you haven't noticed, nobody else is in here."

"Well why the hell didn't you say that like 2 minutes ago?" Fidelio asked.

"I didn't really feel like it," Charlie shrugged and laughed. "We should probably just go now."

= = =.|.= = =

Charlie was lying on the top of the log pile waiting for Olivia to come. It was a fairly nice day for autumn and most kids were playing sports. Charlie was just playing his guitar, nervously plucking the strings. What if Olivia didn't like the song?

"Calm down," he told himself as he spotted her skipping across the grounds with her purple dyed hair flying out behind her.

"Hey Charlie!" she called out to him.

"Hi Liv. How was class?"

"Yea, I don't really know. I had to sit in the hall."

"What did you do?"

"I forgot my book. Carp is such an asshole sometimes."

"Sometimes? He's hated me from day one."

"well that's just because its you an he knows your endowed and you don't pay attention."

"I can't help it!"

Olivia laughed and asked, "Ok, so what did you want me to come here for?"

Charlie gave a small start for he had forgotten about why he was here right now. "Oh yea. Right. Well I wanted you to come here because I wrote you something," he nodded at his acoustic guitar.

"You wrote me a song?"

Charlie nodded uncertainly. "Its taken me a while but yea."

Olivia smiled and jumped up on the log pile next to him. "Are you gonna play it?"

"Oh um yea."

He pulled his guitar out of its case and got into his playing position. He strummed a few notes before beginning the actual song which Olivia soon recognized. Then he began to sing.

_What's going on  
I still see the frown in your face  
It's so out of place  
All you can remember  
Is how you felt the other day  
You let the small things in your way_

But you know that will just keep you down  
Loosen your grip, and drop it on the ground

Love, love, love, love, love  
it's all you need  
it's everything  
to keep it all together  
Love, love, love, love, love  
it perseveres  
it always steers  
to keep you in the right direction

Left here undiscovered  
I want to share this gold  
With people of the world  
Abundantly filling  
Every single heart  
And here's the best part  


A small group of people had turned their heads to listen._  
_

_You know that love never brings you down  
Let it all out, and shout it all around that_

Let me tell you something here today  
Living life here on the rough terrain  
you can lose hope, you can get lost  
but you are not that far apart from

Love, love, love, love, love  
it's all you need  
it's everything  
to keep it all together  
Love, love, love, love, love  
it perseveres  
it always steers  
to keep you in the right direction

He stopped playing and looked at Olivia who was staring at him. "Well?" he prompted. She hugged him tightly and whispered that she loved it. He kissed her on the lips and hugged her back.

Manfred came storming out of the school at that second. He marched across the ground glaring at the kids who moved out of his way so that he could pass. "YOU TWO! OVER HERE NOW!" he bellowed at them.

Manfred followers Dagbert Endless, Asa Pike, Dorcas Loom, the Branko twins, and Joshua Tiplin came to his side while Charlie and his friends all stood together in a line facing them.

"You know what Manfred, we should settle this right now and see who's stronger."

"You're on, Bone! Right now!" he snarled angrily. When the other kids heard this they all scrambled inside before anything could happen.

Emma went behind the log pile to change into a tollroc while drum beats could be heard above the wind that Tancred was summoning up. Fidelio, Gabriel, Billy, and Olivia stood behind them for they had no help to offer.

While this was happening Dagbert had started making a gurgling noise and water started bubbling out of the ground. Children screamed and ran all around in terror and Fidelio, Gabriel and Billy started ordering them to get inside of the academy where it was almost safe from the battle about to start.

While this was happening the drum beats could be heard getting louder and louder and a mist crept across the grounds. Thunder clapped over head and a great bird flew into the sky soaring above their heads.

Behind him Charlie felt the presence of some other being and he felt somehow comfortable. It didn't faze him when the spears flew over his head at his enemies. Asa had turned into a beast as he could now be a beast at his own will an he ran at Tancred who pushed him away with a gust of wind.

Charlie slowly became unaware of his surroundings and he stared into Manfred's eyes. From this distance he could see the frustration on the teaching assistant's face and anger in his eyes.

_It's working!_ He thought to himself. But he couldn't quite push it back to Manfred all the way. He saw Manfred smirk and knew that he had realized this already. Then he heard a scream behind him. He turned around so quickly he didn't see the look of surprise on Manfred's face.

Olivia was writhing on the ground screaming in pain. "YOU BASTARD!" Charlie bellowed at Manfred who looked shocked. He sent the electricity flying back at him with alarming speed before the villain could react.

Three things happened at once: One, the machine exploded in Manfred's hands sending him flying backwards several feet.

Two, everything stopped around them, the water stopped flowing, spears stopped flying, the wind stopped howling, and the screeching of a tollroc an a beast stopped.

And three, The endowed and friends immediately separated from each other into two groups, the good and the bad.

Charlie ran to help Olivia up. "Are you ok?"

As everyone crowded around them she grinned. "Oh he never even hurt me. I was _acting._"

They all gaped at her then started cracking up laughing despite some of their injuries. Lysander had a cut above his right eye and blood was running from one shoulder an down his arm. Tancred was bleeding from his lip and his clothes were all tattered up. Emma just looked a little ruffled. An even Fidelio and Gabriel had a few bruises from where they'd been hit with flying debris while getting the children back inside.

Charlie had made it out almost completely unharmed yet he did have some cuts and scratches even if he had no clue what they were from. His whole body was sore but he felt somewhat proud that he was strong enough to beat Manfred.

Then he looked over to where Manfred an his followers were. Manfred himself seemed to be passed out on the ground an the rest of them all just looked beat up. Charlie couldn't resist cracking a smile.

"So what happens now?" Billy asked in a small voice. "Even Manfred has to realize that he's been defeated. Is it over?"

"Billy weren't you the one who sai a long time ago that this battle may never be over? Me and you were talking about you being adopted. I think you were right then," Charlie murmured looking lost in memories while staring at the huddled group on the other side of the grounds.

He saw Manfred stir an he began walking over to him. The others followed cautiously with no idea what he was going to do.

"What do you want Bone?" Manfred snarled.

"Enough of that! I'm tired of fighting."

"Then what do you want?" Asa repeated furiously.

"An agreement."


End file.
